The Alice That Fell
by rareitemhunter1
Summary: Alice is age 16. However she still acts like a child. When a tragedy hits the family Alice finally needs to present herself as a young lady. In deciding to grow up she also falls in love. Rated T for Mild language & suggestive themes. [AlicexOC]
1. Part 1: After the Mass

**The Alice That Fell **

**(Title Subject To Change)**

**Mireille-chan: My very first fanfic. I hope you like it. Lots of OC's in the future though, just a warning. Please r&r! **

**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice in Wonder land, nor do I own any of its characters. Therefore the characters and some of the occurrences in this story will be based upon Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass, but they are also created by me. It's mine but not.

* * *

**Part 1: After the Mass **

The people dressed in their black funeral gowns, faces cold and pale, had all gone home. All that is, but one girl, alone in the dark church. She sat on the floor clutching the one last red rose, the rose that she never did lay upon the casket.

"It's not fair, it's not fair…" she repeated to herself in a slight, sadistic whisper. Her eyes were open yet glazed with her fear and anguish. She was shaking not only because of the draft in the damp church, but because of her own thoughts.

"It's not fair!" screamed the girl, she dropped the rose to the ground, its crimson pedals became crushed. At exactly that moment the bells tolled midnight, twelve ominous notes. The sound brought the girl back to her senses and the emotion returned to her eyes.

"It's midnight isn't it?" she asked herself. She got up, and finally aware of her cold desolate surroundings, wrapped her shall tighter around her.

"What a silly little girl you've been Alice, now the queen of hearts will have your head!" she said as she set off.

Alice walked quietly out of the church and into the windy night. She looked up at the moon's captivating glow and said in an almost nostalgic voice, "What a silly little girl you've been."

* * *

**Mireille-chan: So, how was it? It's just a start. Actually I'm beginning to realize stories look a lot longer on paper than on the screen. Well, review please! Flame me if you want, constructive criticism is what I want the most though. Compliments help too! **


	2. Part 2: Gates

**The Alice That Fell**

**Mireille-chan: Chapter two, and I know it took me excessively long ' I'm sorry for the delay. **

**To elba-erised: **Yay for my first reviewer. I hope this is longer, it should be.

**To rockpunk92: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm trying my best!

**To Scarlet Ash: **Thanks a lot for your review! I hope I can keep the details up, it's always hard for me. And, I can't explain the end quite yet, there are a few characters to be introduced first.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice in Wonderland, nor any of its characters.

* * *

**Part two: Gates**

Alice walked along the dark muddy road from the church, all the while marveling at the curiosities of the night. She turned the corner and headed past the cemetery. When she approached the iron–wrought cemetery gates she paused. The autumn wind rose in an eerie cry between the gravestones. Dead leaves rattled and swept across the ground.

Alice grasped the cold iron bars and leaned in. Suffocating a sob she whispered, "Mother, my beautiful mother, what shall I do without you?"

In return, she half remembered, half heard her mother's voice saying, "My dear Alice, I love you so; my wonderful fair-haired daughter, please stay well," but soon the voice was gone forever, carried on the wind.

Alice let go. She walked on down the street. At a fork in the road she instinctively turned left. There sat a fairly large house of gray brick, not that anyone could tell at first glance that the house was indeed gray brick, for it was covered in thick curtains of green ivy. The perimeter of the lawn was surrounded by a large wall, made of the same gray brick and covered in the same ivy as that of the house. The only entrance was a large iron gate at the front.

Alice stood for a moment. She considered slipping through the bars of the gate as she had in her younger days. When she stepped closer she realized such a task would be impossible for her now sixteen-year-old-self.

"Well, I suppose I have grown a bit," Alice said indignantly. She then glanced at the wall. She took some vines in her hands and began to pulls herself up the walls surface. With some struggling and a lot of effort she managed to make it up and over the 8-foot-tall stone structure.

Alice strolled across the grassy lawn, the roses of red and white had already died off, and the scene was damp and dreary. Alice quietly approached the house and opened one of the downstairs windows. This window in particular never locked due to some _fixing_ Alice had done when she was eight.

She climbed in and began to walk through the hall and up the stairs. The house still smelt of her mother's perfume, light and cheerful, just like her mother had been. Alice then tiptoed past her parents' bedroom door, she could here no sounds except for the occasional snore, which indicated her father had probably fallen asleep. She past two more doors and the third, at the end of the hall with the ribbon on the door handle marked hers.

Alice wondered what would happen to her. The death came as a shock to the family. Alice and her two sisters were very close to their mother, seeing as their father was hardly ever home.

That day at the funeral, Alice felt so betrayed. She was looked down upon by all her kin, and the other people in the town because of her "wonderland incident". At the funeral all she ever got were fake looks of pity and what people though where _concealed _looks of disgust. She knew everyone thought she was crazy, but she was used to it. Even if they thought wonderland was just her imagination, even if they thought she had lost her mind, she knew wonderland was real.

"Oh, how I wish I was back there now! At the time, all I wanted was to leave, I wish I had not been so eager. I would give anything to be back there now, but I have no way of knowing how to get there. The only things left of wonderland are memories… and this," Alice said drawing out the last two words in a whisper. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver pocket watch.

She held the watch in the air in front of her and swung it slightly. Moonlight glinted off the watched silver case. "Pity I could never get it to open," Alice said as she continued to watch the silver pendulum swing. Within moments Alice was helplessly asleep.

* * *

**Mireille-chan: That's all for chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it, please review! **


	3. Part 3: A Proposition

**Mireille-chan:** Thanks to Shiva the Sarcastic, fair une souhaiter and rockpunk92 for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Alice in Wonderland nor any of it's characters. Those right belong to Lewis Carroll.

* * *

**Part 3: A Preposition**

"Alice dear girl, get up!" said Nanny, the long time servant of the Stilles family.

Alice's eyes fluttered and she glimpsed sunlight.

"Alice, really, it's already getting late enough as it is. Don't be such a disgrace," Nanny continued while opening the blinds wide to reveal a glorious and bright new day.

"I'm awake Nanny; I'm just… just resting my eyes for a moment…" Alice replied sleepily.

What seemed like hours later Alice was downstairs and fully dressed to hear what her father had to say. Alice's sisters were there as well, staying the night after her mother's funeral.

"Good morning," Alice said to the group who had assembled in the sitting room.

Alice saw the face of her sister Alexandra who had already wed and left the house, her husband William being a kind and wealthy man. Alexandra looked tired from crying, and William looked slightly off beat as well. Alice glanced over to her other sister, Loretta; her eyes were red and puffy as well. Lastly, Alice glanced at her father, the most well-to-do looking of them all. His face was stone and showed no sign of emotion.

"Alice, you are sixteen now. The time for games and toys and daydreams has long past. Now, with your mother gone and your sisters no longer home you are the lady representing this house. I will not be here to look after things as I have much work to do," said her father stumbling over the word _work. _

"Yes Father, I know. And I will do my best to take care of the house and the garden, and make sure the staff is all well behaved," said Alice in her most grown-up voice.

"I do not think you truly understand, Alice. It is very good of you to offer these things, as I will indeed be expecting them of you. But it is also not proper for a women to be running the a household by herself,"

"Father, what are you asking of me?" Alice said in a puzzled voice. She still had Nanny and the other servants; it was not as if she would be entirely alone. Whom else could she possibly need?

"Alice," this time Loretta spoke, "What father is suggesting is perhaps you should consider…" her voice trailed off. She knew very well of Alice's reply, but she had to continue, "Marriage."

"Marriage!" Alice said loudly, as if it was the most ludicrous thing in the world. The thought of marriage had never even crossed her mind, why she was to you to be married her sister hadn't been married until she was, until she was, well she was… sixteen. "Why how old am I?" Alice thought, "Already sixteen, but time passes so fast, I feel I was only ten a few short days ago." And at that thought Alice let out a low inaudible groan.

Then Alexandra began to talk, "Now Alice were only asking you to consider. Maybe not right away but within a year or two at the most. I know it might sound frightening but I am sure you will find a lovely young man. And once your married he can take care of you, it's for your own good."

"I can… I am not even… Please don't," Alice said exasperated. She wasn't sure which was more overwhelming, the fact that she was being expected to marry or the fact that she was of marrying age.

Alice's father cut in to her rant. "We'll be holding a party in a week's time. It is a thank you to all the people who attended your mothers wake as well as a coming out party for you," he said in a cold voice which let her know there was no way around it, " There will be many young gentlemen there for you. Talk, dance, laugh, that is all I ask. You don't have to decide just yet, but remember Alice, time waits for no one." Those last words fell ominously on Alice's shoulders.

* * *

**Mireille-chan:** That's all for chapter three please review!

please note that in the time period in which this story takes place in people married at the age of 16


	4. Part 4: The Guests Arrive

**Mireille-chan: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I hope this chapter is good enough. Anyways here it goes please review! **

* * *

**Part Four: The Guests Arrive**

Alice spent the rest of that day in her room; coming out only for dinner and to say goodbye to her sisters. She did not want to face anyone; for once again, she was the outcast. She did not want to grow up, she did not wish to marry and she did not want to stop pretending. What she wanted, more than anything else, was something she thought about on occasion when things were looking particularly bleak, and when she was feeling unobjectionably alone. She wanted to go back to Wonderland.

"If I could only find the white rabbit, and fall back down through the rabbit hole. Back through the tiny door and into the caterpillar's garden. Oh, if only I had some escape, a way to get back to my Wonderland," Alice thought with a sigh.

"Once again she took out the silver pocket watch. She held it close to her ear and listened to it ticking, the rhythm seemed to match that of her own heartbeat. Once again she let the rhythm and the spinning motion lull her to sleep, a wondrous dream filled sleep about a land she had visited once long ago.

The days had past, one after another, slowly and painfully. Alice hadn't cried since the day of the funeral, but she still mourned both the death of her mother and the death of her childhood. Alice often awoke at night form some terrible dreamless sleep, feeling as though she would spit up every bit of blood in her body.

"It's no use crying, momma isn't coming back. It will not change things. I am older now and I must grow up into a proper lady," Alice said, trying to convince herself that the words were true. She stood alone in her room in front of a full-length mirror. She fidgeted with her dress and her hair, anything to keep her mind of the party that would be starting in just a matter of minutes.

"Alice, the guests are arriving. You'd best get out there and greet them," Nanny called from outside Alice's bedroom door.

"Yes Nanny," Alice said quickly. She gave herself one look in the mirror before stepping out into the hall.

She walked quickly to the entrance hall. When she saw her fathers face, looking quite furious at her for being tardy, she quickly skidded into place beside him, not looking him in the eye at all. Her father was a strict man, sometimes cold. He had never been home much, so he never really knew his daughters. Alice sometimes felt that he hated her, but he knew nothing about her. She however decided not to argue on this point, which for her was rare, because she held some secret fear of what might happen.

Alice cleared those thoughts from her mind and turned her attention to the guests. She noticed many of the people from town, and almost everyone brought their sons. The young men were all good looking enough, but Alice couldn't care less for such attributes.

Soon after dinner, which would have been a delightful meal if Alice had half a mind to care, the crowd moved into the ballroom. Alice began to talk and dance with many of the bachelors. They were all kind, almost all handsome, and each had good respectable lineage. However, they all wanted a good wife, to keep house and have children, not to imagine or dream or have any life of her own at all. It became apparent that they were truly only here for her families money.

Suddenly Alice felt a chill run down her spine. She turned to see in a far off corner of the room, a set of fierce golden eyes looking her way. Their owner was a boy around seventeen years of age, with dark hair that shone slightly purple in the light.

Their eyes met for a moment, her eyes a stunning blue, like that of moonlight, his eyes golden, like a reflection of her dreams. The music struck up again, but Alice moved swiftly to the balcony doors as opposed to the dance floor.

* * *

**Mireille-chan: I hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter is coming soon!! **


	5. Part 5: Dancing in Moonlight

**Mireille-chan:** Here is the next chapter. First of all I realised it's been a long time since I posted anything, I actually had this done but never got around to it (I'm horrible, yell at me in your reviews guys, it's okay.) The next thing I would like to do is address some comments I got. It was brought to my attention by a few people that my chapters are to short, and they should be lengthened to 1000 words at least, unfortunately I didn't recieve that comment til after I was finished writng this, so this chapter will be short. From here on out I'll try to make the chapters at least 900 to 1000 words. **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I've currently got writers block on the next chapter, but please review again and keep reading!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice in Wonderland nor do I own any of the original characters.

* * *

**Part 5: Dancing in Moonlight**

Alice opened the doors and walked out into the crisp, cool night air. She glanced up eagerly at the full moon. Out on the balcony everything was quiet, even though inside people still danced and laughed, here Alice was free.

A moment later the balcony doors opened once more and the young man from before walked out. At first he said nothing, just smiled or rather smirked at her. He stared off into the stars a second later, quietly as if lost in his own thoughts. Alice thought that it would be quite rude to disturb him, so she said nothing and continued staring out across the horizon.

Suddenly she felt a hand grasp hers and she looked up to see the boy leading her back inside. Another song was just begging as he led her onto the dance floor. Soon without thinking, Alice had her free hand on his shoulder and he had his hand on her waist. The two began a graceful dance together, their bodies moving simultaneously, as though they knew each other's very thoughts.

Alice felt the movement fluidly, never taking her eyes away from those of her partner. As they danced, she felt the whole room around her spinning. She was remotely aware of the entire crowd staring at her yet she felt as if she was a million miles away. The feeling was magical. And at the second her partner dipped her, the bells tolled midnight and her eyes caught the glorious full moon. Suspended in moonlight she felt as if that moment would never end. However, a few seconds later the song hit its finishing note, signifying that both the song and the ball were over.

The young man let go of Alice's hand.

"I'm sorry, we never introduced ourselves, I am Alice Theresa Stilles," Alice said feeling her face redden.

"I am Ren, just call me Ren…" the boy replied, his voice seemed to be hiding something. "Perhaps we will meet again," He added before quickly turning away leaving Alice in the center of a quickly emptying ballroom.

* * *

**Mireill-chan:** There you go! Please review and tell me anything you would like to see happen in the next chapters, I need inspiration from my readers!

note that Ren might seem to be a lot like Ren from certain anime, that's because I got his looks from combining both Ren from Shaman King and Ren from Karin. However, there personalities have nothing to do with each other; they are NOT the same character.

I also DO NOT own Shaman King or Karin nor do I own any of their characters.


	6. Part 6: All Those I Love

**Mireille-chan:** **Hello everyone! I know it has been a long time, but here is the next chapter finally! It was a very difficult chapter, becuase I wished to reveal more about Ren, but was unsure of how to do it, or of how much was too much. So, please enjoy this chapter, and remember to review, I need input!**

**Disclaimer: **I do** NOT** own Alice in Wonderland, nor any of its characters, those rights belong to a man under the pen name of Lewis Carroll.

**

* * *

Part 3: All Those I Love**

Ren opened the large oak doors, which lead to foyer of his dark mansion. He walked in silently, slipped off his coat, and was about to hand it on the coat rack when he heard a sickening thud. He felt pain rise up his back, knowing he had been hit by some large blunt object. He spun around to see just who he expected, his father.

"Worthless boy!" bellowed the large, gray haired man. "I cannot trust you! You attract to much attention, especially with those eyes! Devils eyes!"

"I didn't do anything," Ren spat, blood dripping from his lip as he bit it to stop from crying in pain. His father swung the candelabra down upon his ribs once more before pinning him to the wall.

"Do you know how hard I've worked to gain standing in this community! All the money to keep you alive! If they knew about you, well, your mother would be disgraced first of all! And that horrid woman, well, I'd have to have her killed you see! Let me make this perfectly clear to you, I do not have a son."

Ren stared, trying not to look weak, although he was obviously battered. He watched as his father dropped the candelabra onto the small entranceway table. He heard the mans heavy footsteps up the stairs. He heard the bedroom door slam shut. Then he sank to his knees in the elaborately painted, domed foyer.

"Am I so cursed? Let me be cursed then, he has no son, therefore I am now no son of his," Ren said, spitting the remaining bit of blood from his mouth onto the floor.

He then retreated, up the stairs to the second level, to the end of that hall, till he was faced with a iron, spiral staircase, ascending into the dark. He climbed the stairs cautiously, into a dark, cold and drafty attic. It was nearly bare, except for a few small pieces of furniture illuminated by the moonlight, which streamed in from a wide window on the side of the room opposite the staircase. To the left of the staircase, there was a wooden chair, the backrest was splintered and broken, and one of the legs was slightly too short, so that it tilted in an awkward fashion. There was also, a broken mirror, simply leaning up against the wall, with a sheet draped over the top so it would not slip. On the right side, there was an old trunk, one of the best kept things in the room. It was sturdy and made out of mahogany, with leather belts to hold it together, and even a padlock on the front.

The most enjoyable place, to Ren, was right in front of the window. He had his bed laid out there, a hay mattress, too small for a boy his age. On top of it was a threadbare sheet, torn in several places, and a ragged quilt, moth-eaten over time, with faded colours. It wasn't to most accommodating place, but it was enough for Ren to survive.

He lay down, careful not to injure his wounds more. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, although it was the first time in more than two weeks. Ren's father regularly beat him, brutally at times. He had a deep hatred for Ren, because Ren was a child out of wedlock, and good faith all together.

Ren's father had hired his mother as a maid, and he had tricked Ren's mother into falling in love with him. They had an affair for a long time, even though his father was already married to his previous wife, Lady Joanne-Claire. Whether Lady Joanne-Claire really was of Noble descent or not was questionable, but Ren felt that she deserved the title 'Lady' all the same. Now, at this time, Ren's real mother was actually very young, only around the age of 13. She didn't know how to take care of a child, and when Lady Joanne-Claire found out that the child was also her husbands, she decided to take care of him.

From that point on he was called her child, even the birth certificate stated so. Ren loved Lady Joanne-Claire like a mother, she was kind, gentle and caring. She made sure, however, that Ren knew who his real mother was, and that they got a chance to meet as often as they could, even risking getting caught by her husband to do so. Ren's life was great, he was educated and loved, and in the hall if he saw his mother, he was instructed to always look away, but he had learned ways of communicating with her, all thanks to the Lady.

He loved her, as anyone loves there mother, for she was his mother, but he knew he still had ties to this poor child which was his birth mom. He thought all would be fine as long as the Lady was there, but tragedy struck, as it always did, to those with devils eyes. One day those golden eyes, which were so full of love, met the frail, fluttering eyes of Lady Joanne-Claire. Her final words, as she held that five-year-olds hand were, "I love you, my son."

"I wish she were here," Ren whispered. He stared out at the stars in the night sky, and found a particularly pale blue one, although it did not burn as bright as the others, it was more beautiful then them by far. To him, that was Lady Joanne-Claire. "All those I love turn into stars," he thought, "All those I love fall to fate."

* * *

**Mireille-chan:** **So there we go! I would just like to take this time to say thanks to some people. Thank you to everyone who read, and everyone who reviewed! I never thought I'd get so many good comments as I did! Please continue to read, and I will try not to fall behind again!**


	7. Part 7: It was a Dream Again

**Mireille: **Hello!! Chapter 7 has finally arrived!! I really need to appologize to everyone who reads, has read and will read this story. I am the worst updater ever!! I try really hard, but it just so happens that I can only write when inspiration strikes. That just so happens to always been at some forsaken hour of the morning!! Anyways, thanks for all those people who have bared with me for this!!

**Thanks: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! You are all so awesome!! You are the reason I can keep writing; the air that I breathe!! I would also like to specifically thank three people for adding my to their alert list!! Yay!! (Not that they will be getting alerts all that often cough) Thank you to Forts, scarygothicgurl and Victaryan!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alice in Wonderland, I never said I did, I wish I did, but I don't, therefore, no lawsuits.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: It was A Dream Again**

The silver pocket watch sparkled and turned, like a pendulum counting out the time in heartbeats. It was the only thing, illuminated against a black background deeper than darkness. And soon it began to fall into the darkness, until it hit some unseen force. Ripples spread across the image, ripples of silvery light. The pocket watch opened, slowly and gracefully, filling the image with the same silvery light, until that light was all there was to be seen.

Alice reached her hand out to touch that light, yet felt nothing but a soft curtain. She awoke to find herself in her bed, clutching the white bed curtain in her hand. She soon became aware that she was holding her breath, and let it out in one saddened breath. "It was a dream again," she said.

The same dream reoccurred many times in her mind. Many nights lead to many awakenings, awakening she wished would never have come. "It's always the same, enchanting but never real. It's really very unfair." She said displeased. She flopped back unto her pillow. Her face was that of a spoiled child, unhappy with the present they had opened, or the food they had to eat. 'Unfair' was indeed what this was.

Ren awoke suddenly. "It was a dream again," he said to no one in particular. It was the same reoccurring dream of a silver pocket watch which he seemed to remember, yet that memory was distant and unclear. When the watch swung, he felt it beat with his own heart. When it opened, it shone a brighter light than he had ever seen, yet it was so pure and caused no alarm.

"It must have some meaning," he thought. He let the image of the pocket watch stand in his mind for a moment, unwilling to forget. Suddenly a second image flashed across his mind. It was a girl in her nightclothes, the side of her face against her pillow. She looked so beautiful, so something, something he couldn't place. Maybe it was a feeling of knowing? Of eternity? He couldn't be sure.

He did however know that this girl was Alice. He had to see her again, for some odd reason his heart told him it was a must. Ren quickly got dressed and snuck out the window. On the roof he walked gingerly, like a cat. He climbed jumped down when he was clear out of sight and ear of the bedrooms. He quickly ran to a spot behind his house where a gate lay, covered in ivy. It was his only means of escape, which he had used to get to the ball the previous night.

He slipped quietly out of the gate, and into the cold dawn, the sun had barely risen of the horizon, the sky was violet, a frozen beauty. Once he was on the street and safely away from his father, he let out a sigh.

"I wonder…" Ren said, turning his golden eyes up towards the sky. He stared deeply into it for a moment, yet never finished his thought. He began to run at full speed, towards the Stilles mansion. By the time he got there, his face was flushed and he was panting heavily, yet he felt free.

Ren stood, looking at the mansion, for what felt like a very long time. Then all of a sudden he saw, from the room on the top left, blinds pull apart and a curtain open. A hand reached itself out, then an arm laid itself down on the windowsill gently. It was followed by another arm, and many wisps of long blonde hair.

Alice then lay her head down on her arms and stared off at the sky. It took her many moments, about 20 she presumed, to notice the boy standing at the gate below. She raised her head in surprise, clumsily knocking it on the top of the window. She pulled herself inside and then quickly pulled on a house coat and some slippers.

She silently stepped into the hallway, and then remembered that, other than nanny and some other servants; she was alone in the house. Her sisters had all left for home, and her father was called out late that night, after the ball on what he called an 'important career opportunity'. Alice only knew what that _really _meant, but she pretended to be none the wiser.

She continued hastily down the stairs, and out towards the door. When she had crossed the lawn, she approached the gate, grasping a bar in each hand and leaning in; the only thing separating her face from Ren's was the gate.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She did not find any embarrassment in being so close to a complete stranger, nor coming to meet him, at only five in the morning, in her bed clothes.

"I had to see you, in a dream, something told me to come to you, I can't explain well. All I know, is I haven't been able to get the thought of you out of my head, no matter where my thoughts wander, all paths lead back to you," Ren said.

Alice was rather taken aback at this sudden rush of emotion. She pulled back from the gate for a moment, and looked Ren over. She questioned in her head whether the boy was to be believed, but she had no reason to doubt. She slowly moved and unlocked the gate, letting the boy in.

"Follow me, I know of a place where we can talk, unseen and unheard by all others," Alice said. She grabbed a hold of Ren's hand and pulled him along gently. Behind the house there was a garden, it was fenced off by tall shrubs so that once inside, no-one else could see you, except from the attic window. This, Alice could tell you, is how she caught her sister kissing one of the neighborhood boys when Alexandra was only 15.

The two sat down on an old stone garden bench. Alice, realizing her hand was still clasped around Ren's, withdrew it and folded her hand on her lap. She carefully masked a blush.

"Tell me, what is it? Your dream, and the reason you are here?" Alice asked.

* * *

**Mireille: **So, how was it? Be honest? Review!! Please and I will love you!! I'll even work my hardest to get the next chapter up really soon, just review!! Please? Thankies!!


	8. Part 8: Why Am I Always Late?

**A/N:** **Here it is, chapter 8 of The Alice That Fell!! I know I suck at updating, but I've recently come up with a great idea!! I might even be able to write off another few chapters for you very soon!! So here it goes, there's going to be a major plot twist comming up in this story. Please, please enjoy and review!! And flame me for being so late.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Alice in Wonderland, it belongs to one Mr. Lewis Carroll.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Why Am I Always Late?**

"Well, in my dream you see…" Ren began to talk, in slow soft words, looking Alice right in the eyes.

"I'm late, I'm late, oh why am I always late?" A white rabbit said pulling a pocket watch from it's waist coat pocket and hurrying along.

"The white rabbit!" Alice called out. She grabbed Ren by the hand and led him along.

The two followed the white rabbit down the garden path and into the forest behind it. Soon they approached a rabbit hole, and without hesitation down and down and down they fell.

Either they fell quite slowly, or it was a long, long way down, because as they fell they had plenty of time to look about them.

"Marmalade?" Ren said, picking up a jar from a shelf and reading it's label.

"Oh yes, that's been there for quite some time. Really, I do wonder if it's still any good," Alice said.

Ren laughed a little and then placed the jar back onto another shelf. When finally they did stop falling, they landed in a curious hallway.

"Well this is different," Alice began, "It wasn't like this last time."

The white rabbit's footsteps echoed in the distance, and once again they chased after it.

"What do you mean different?" Ren asked.

"Different as in not the same, different as in different," Alice told him as they continued running. All of a sudden the two tripped over something white and fluffy.

"Oh dear, oh dear, why did you fall on me? Get up, get up or I shall be too late!" the rabbit said.

"Oh, heavens, I'm sorry Mr. Rabbit. I was running and thinking you see, and not paying a great deal of attention to where I was going," Alice began her apology.

"Yes, yes well that's all very well and good but," the white rabbit said dusting himself off and repositioning his spectacles. He squinted, whipped them off, and then squinted again. His noised twitched, "Alice?! No, it can't be. Is that you Alice?"

"Well, I was Alice yesterday, when I turned sixteen, so I believe today I am still Alice, yes… I must be mustn't I?" she said questioningly.

"Well, we've all been waiting for you to return, you know the Queen is running this place terribly. The Queen of Diamonds and the Wonderland Card Council have tried their best to deal with her, but the old Queen of Hearts is a handful, come, come along," The rabbit said.

He then pulled a silvery key out of his pocket, held it up to the wall, and all of a sudden a door appeared, "You step right through here my dear, and your friend too, quickly, quickly or I shall be late!"

Ren looked about himself. The place was covered in rainbow coloured ivy, climbing the high stone walls.

"Now, I really must be going, but dear Alice, why don't you go visit the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, I'm sure they'll be able to inform you of all that you've missed," The old white rabbit said as he ran off.

"The… Mad Hatter…. Andrew…." Alice whispered under her breath. It was a tone filled with slight regret, remorse, and even the pang of a slightly broken heart.

* * *

**A/N: So there it was, yup short I know. I know you would all like longer chapters, but I needed to post something before this story gets forgotten forever. Please review!! **


End file.
